40 Principales
40 Principales es una cadena de emisoras de radio creada en España que también cuenta con versiones en diferentes países de Latinoamérica y desde 2008 también en Estados Unidos llamado Top 40. Los 40 Principales España Historia 40 principales es la emisora musical más importante en España, con 4.089.000 oyentes en 2012, y la segunda cadena de radio del país en audiencia tan sólo por detrás de la Cadena SER, de su mismo grupo. En un primer momento, el programa Los 40 Principales era diario, debutó en Radio Madrid, y acabó emitiéndose en 10 emisoras de la Cadena SER. Al principio tenía una duración de 2 horas, después fueron 4, y más tarde 8 horas, cuando el programa se pasó a la edición semanal los sábados. El programa se grababa, se enviaba a las emisoras y éstas lo emitían, todas a la vez, a la hora pactada. Debido al éxito del programa, sobre todo entre los jóvenes, cada vez copaba más horas de programación y comenzaba a crearse su estilo propio, el "Estilo 40" basado en un lenguaje ágil, dinámico, juvenil, desenfadado, destinado a un público muy joven donde compiten en importancia la música, la información musical y la forma de presentar el disco. La Onda Media fue fundamental para transmitir ese "Estilo 40" ya que, no debemos olvidar, la FM la sintonizaba una minoría y los sábados por la tarde las emisoras de Onda Media emitían 8 horas de "40 Principales" donde los oyentes podían elegir el número 1. Gracias a los éxitos del programa, y al aumento de emisoras y receptores de FM, 40 Principales fue incrementando su duración diaria hasta llegar en 1979 a las 24 horas de emisión diarias en nuevas emisoras de radiofórmula 40 Principales, aún pertenecientes a la Cadena SER. En 1985 empezaron a emitir vía satélite y, en la temporada 1987-1988, se constituyeron como cadena de radio, la Cadena 40 Principales, ahora independiente de la Cadena SER, pero todavía bajo el control de Grupo PRISA, a quien pertenecen ambas cadenas. Los 40 Principales reciben el Premio Ondas en la categoría de Premio Nacional de Radio en 1985. En 1998 recibieron sendos Premios Ondas Joaquín Luqui como Mejor Presentador de Programa Musical y Del 40 al 1 como Mejor Programa Especializado en televisión. El programa En tu casa o en la mía consiguió en el año 2000 el Premio Ondas al Programa de Radio más innovador, original y por su servicio a la sociedad. En 2004 el despertador Anda Ya! recibió el Premio Ondas a la innovación radiofónica. En 2010, Frank Blanco es galardonado con la Antena de Oro de la Federación de Asociaciones de Radio y Televisión de EspañaPremiados con las Antenas de Oro 2010 En lo que respecta a los records que ha proporcionado la lista de Los 40 Principales a lo largo de su historia, podemos destacar los siguientes: * Artistas con más canciones diferentes en el Número 1: ** 19 canciones: Miguel Bosé (incluyendo 1 a dúo con Bimba Bosé). ** 19 canciones: Alejandro Sanz (incluyendo 2 a dúo con Shakira y 1 con Paolo Vallesi). ** 18 canciones: Madonna ** 18 canciones: Camilo Sesto ** 16 canciones: La Oreja de Van Gogh ** 15 canciones: Mecano ** 14 canciones: Luz Casal ** 13 canciones: Michael Jackson (incluyendo 1 a dúo con Paul McCartney y 1 a dúo con Janet Jackson) ** 13 canciones: Eros Ramazzotti ** 11 canciones: Shakira * Artista con más semanas en el Número 1: Camilo Sesto sus 18 números 1 sumaron en total 52 semanas en la máxima posición. * Canciones con más semanas en el Número 1: "Delilah" de Tom Jones y "Un Rayo Del Sol" de Los Diablos con 15 semanas. * Canción con más semanas en lista: presumiblemente el One de Mary J. Blige & U2 que resistió 52 semanas, en las que fue Número 1 durante dos semanas no consecutivas (03/06/2006 y 05/08/2006). * Artistas con más canciones simultáneamente en la lista (triplete): ** Paulina Rubio (2007) *** Ni una sola palabra *** Nada puede cambiarme *** Nena (con Miguel Bosé) ** David Guetta (2010) *** Sexy Bitch *** Memories *** Club Can't Handle Me (con Flo Rida) ** Rihanna (2011) *** Only Girl (in the World) *** Who's that Chick (con David Guetta) *** Love the way you lie'' (con Eminem) ** Pitbull (2011) *** Give me everything (con Ne-Yo) *** Rain over me (con Marc Anthony) *** On the floor (con Jennifer Lopez) ** David Guetta (2011) *** Where them girls at (con Flo Rida y Nicki Minaj) *** Sweat (con Snoop Dog) *** Titanium (con Sia) ** Pitbull (29-10-2011 al 12-11-2011) *** Give me everything (con Ne-Yo) *** Rain over me (con Marc Anthony) *** I like how it feels (con Enrique Iglesias) ** David Guetta (3-12-2011 al 10-12-2011) *** Sweat (con Snoop Dog) *** Titanium (con Sia) *** Without you (con Usher) ** Pitbull (4-2-2012) *** I like how it feels (con Enrique Iglesias) *** Rain over me (con Marc Anthony) *** International love (con Chris Brown) ** Flo Rida (24-3-2012 al 21-4-2012) *** Hangover (con Taio Cruz) *** Good feeling (con un sample de Etta James) *** Wild ones (con Sia) * Nº1 global en toda la Cadena 40 (número uno simultáneo en las listas 40 Principales de España, México, Guatemala, Costa Rica, Panamá, Colombia, Ecuador, Chile y Argentina) ** Looking for paradise de Alejandro Sanz y Alicia Keys (2009) ** Waka Waka (Esto es África) de Shakira (2010) ** Se Vende de Alejandro Sanz (2012) Cronología * 1966 El 18 de julio nace en Radio Madrid de Cadena SER el programa de radio Los 40 Principales, predecesor del actual Del 40 al 1 e inaugurador de la lista 40. Su primer número 1 es Monday, Monday de The Mamas & the Papas. Pronto se extiende a diez emisoras más de Cadena SER.Historia de Los 40 Principales * 1979 Se convierten en pioneros en el sistema de radiofórmulas al inaugurarse las primeras emisoras de Los 40 Principales, si bien estas aún son parte de la Cadena SER. * 1985 Celebración de las 1000 primeras semanas en antena el sábado 2 de Noviembre alcanzando el Número 1 Dancing In The Street de David Bowie & Mick Jagger. Comienza la emisión por toda España de 40 Principales vía satélite. * 1987 Las emisoras de Los 40 Principales se independizan de Cadena SER, constituyéndose como Cadena 40 Principales. Primeras emisiones vía satélite. * 1988 Se convierten en la emisora más escuchada de España por delante de las emisoras convencionales. Rozan los 5.000.000 de oyentes. * 1990 Comienza a emitirse regularmente por televisión la lista Del 40 al 1, en Canal+ presentada por Fernandisco. * 1991 Celebran el 25º Aniversario. En septiembre de ese mismo año, uno de sus locutores más afamados, José Antonio Abellán, abandona la emisora. * 1992 Su creador y único director hasta entonces, Rafael Revert, abandona la emisora. Luis Merino es nombrado nuevo director y le da un giro a la emisora enfocándola a un público menor de 25 años intentando acaparar el mercado entre 16 y 20 años. Comienza la emisión de sonido digital. * 1996 Están por primera vez presentes en Internet. Además, Javier Pons sustituye a Luis Merino en la dirección de la radiofórmula. * 1997 Ve la luz la Tarjeta 40 en colaboración con La Caixa. * 1998 El 1 de septiembre se pone en marcha el canal de televisión 40 TV, en la plataforma Canal Satélite Digital, actual Canal+. * 2000 Se internacionalizan con su presencia en Colombia, Chile, Costa Rica, México y Panamá. En este año, Jaume Baró se hace cargo de la dirección de la emisora. * 2004 Aparece por primera vez en los kioscos la Revista 40. * 2005 El 2 de mayo aparece en Guatemala 40 Principales y el 1 de noviembre en Ecuador. En España comienza a emitir a través de la TDT en abierto 40 Latino, versión con canciones en castellano de 40 TV que ya se emitía anteriormente por Digital+. * 2006 Celebran el 40º Aniversario y aparece el 3 de abril en Argentina únicamente para Buenos Aires. La Oreja de Van Gogh rompe el récord de audiencia con el estreno de su sencillo Muñeca de trapo. Nacen los Premios Principales. * 2007 Se unen a los Premios Principales, México, Guatemala, Costa Rica, Colombia, Argentina y Chile. * 2008 Nace Hit40 en Chile en el 101.7 MHz de Santiago. Se unen a los Premios 40 Principales, Ecuador y Panamá. * 2008 Llega WDM con Luis Lopéz Saez a Latinoamérica a través de Los 40 Principales Colombia. * 2009 Después de su éxito en Colombia WDM con Luis Lopéz Saez llega a Los 40 Principales México. * 2009 En Marzo Hit40 pasa a tomar de nuevo el nombre de Los 40 Principales Chile en la misma frecuencia 101.7 MHz Santiago de Chile y bajo el mismo formato que manejaba con Hit40, pero con la modificación de algunos programas. * 2009 A mediados de Marzo de ese mismo año WDM se termina de expandir por la Cadena 40 Principales a países como: Guatemala, Costa Rica, Panamá, Ecuador, Argentina y Chile. * 2010 El 15 de mayo a las 07:00 se produce un cambio sustancial en el reloj de programación en radiofórmula en España, con la emisión de bloques ininterrumpidos de música sin publicidad, en los primeros 40 minutos de cada hora. Los otros 20 minutos restantes son divididos en cuatro bloques publicitarios, dos de emisión nacional y dos desconexiones locales, acompañados de dos o tres canciones editadas. * 2010 A comienzos de agosto se introduce un nuevo cambio horario. Se ofrecen 47 minutos de éxitos a la hora. * 2011 A principios de octubre, y debido a la falta de dinero, el grupo PRISA (propietario de Cadena Ser, Cadena 40 Principales y Cadena Dial, que compartían frecuencia en la TDT) cede su frecuencia a Mediaset. Desde entonces las tres cadenas cesaron sus emisiones en TDT, aunque en las demás plataformas siguen emitiendo con normalidad. * 2011 En Mayo se estrena la aplicación 40 Principales para Smartphones iPhone, Android y Blackberry. * 2012 En Noviembre nace los Premios 40 Principales America en Veracruz, México. Independizándose de los Premios 40 Principales realizados en Madrid, España y con algunas categorias distintas en su premiación. * 2012 El 21 de Diciembre la cadena sigue expandiendoce y llegá a República Dominicana mediante una alianza establecida entre Prisa y Radio Cadena Comercial (RCC) en ese país. Número 1 de los 40 Principales El número uno de Los 40 Principales es la canción más importante de la lista de éxitos, durante siete días. Es la canción más exitosa del momento. El número uno de los 40 Principales lo deciden los oyentes de la emisora con sus votos a través de llamadas telefónicas y de la web de los 40. El voto por la web es gratuito, pero sólo permite hasta un máximo de cinco votos por semana a cinco canciones distintas, un voto por canción (los votos pueden cambiarse a lo largo de la semana, pues sólo quedan contabilizados los que queden finalmente marcados como votados la víspera del repaso a la lista, la noche del viernes al sábado correspondiente). Antiguamente, la votación se hacía mediante llamadas telefónicas a las diferentes emisoras donde se emitía el programa a lo largo de la semana, y más recientemente y hasta el 26 de mayo de 2012 se utilizaron mensajes SMS para enviar los votos. El nuevo número 1, junto con toda la nueva lista, se da a conocer en el programa Del 40 al 1 cada sábado de 10 a 14, programa que se emite simultaneamente en directo en todas las emisoras radiofónicas de Los 40 Principales, y en versión televisiva grabada a través de 40TV, ambas versiones presentadas por Tony Aguilar. El primer número 1 de la historia de los 40 Principales fue Monday Monday de The Mamas & the Papas el 18 de julio de 1966. Más de 2.200 canciones han sido desde entonces número 1 a lo largo de la historia de los 40 Principales en España. Durante los últimos años las canciones que más veces han sido número 1 de Los 40 Principales son: * Año 2002: Mi música es tu voz de la Academia Operación Triunfo 2001 durante 2 semanas consecutivas. * Año 2003: No es lo mismo de Alejandro Sanz durante 2 semanas consecutivas. * Año 2004: Left outside alone de Anastacia y Bulería de David Bisbal, ambas durante 2 semanas consecutivas. * Año 2005: El universo sobre mí de Amaral y La tortura de Shakira y Alejandro Sanz, ambas durante 4 semanas consecutivas. * Año 2006: Hips don't lie de Shakira & Wyclef Jean durante 9 semanas no consecutivas. * Año 2007: Las de la intuición de Shakira durante 8 semanas no consecutivas. * Año 2008: Ella elle l'a de Kate Ryan durante 5 semanas no consecutivas. * Año 2009: Colgando en tus manos de Carlos Baute & Marta Sánchez durante 7 semanas no consecutivas. * Año 2010: Waka Waka de Shakira durante 6 semanas no consecutivas. * Año 2011: Give me everything de Pitbull durante 6 semanas no consecutivas. * Año 2012: Someone Like You de Adele durante 5 semanas no consecutivas (más una en la última semana de 2011) Programas Los programas que ocupan actualmente la antena de Los 40 son los siguientes: * Fórmula 40: Consiste en la reproducción sin pausa de los éxitos de Los 40 Principales de los últimos años y los más actuales. Esta emisora fue pionera en utilizar la radiofórmula como nuevo género en radio. Es la columna vertebral de la emisora que incluye bloques de 47 minutos de música. Se encargan de la radiofórmula los locutores Edu Naranjo, Álvaro Reina, Cristina Boscá, Jorge Sánchez , Félix Castillo, Óscar Martinez entre otros. * Del 40 al 1: Programa en el que se elabora la lista de éxitos, cuyo primer puesto lo ocupa la canción más importante de la semana elegida por los votos de los oyentes, los cuales pueden votar por internet. La edición completa se emite los sábados de 10h a 14h; y la diaria, de lunes a viernes, de 19h a 21h, ambas con Tony Aguilar. En la edición diaria, se repasan las canciones más importantes de la lista actual, candidatos y la actualidad musical. En su origen el programa se llamó Repaso a la lista presentado por José Antonio Abellán y más tarde, 40, Cuenta Atrás presentado por Juanma Ortega (septiembre de 1991 - septiembre de 1995). Entre otros, han presentado el programa, Frank Blanco, Sira Fernández o Álvaro Reina. Durante el mes de agosto el programa es conducido por Cristina Boscá. * Anda Ya: El programa despertador de Los 40 Principales, de contenido humorístico musical y joven. Se emite de lunes a viernes, de 06h a 10h y sabados de 07h a 10h con lo mejor de la semana, siendo su primera hora un resumen con los mejores momentos del día anterior. Dirigido y presentado por Xavi Rodríguez, cuenta con colaboradores como Raúl Pérez, Alan Lillo y Javi Gimenez como (imitadores del programa y guionistas) y Cristian San Bernardino y Coco Pretel (bromas telefónicas) Aina Cerdà chica para todo "Twitter famosos- debates de parejas encuestas entre otros" Cristobal Chassaigne como productor y José Antonio Andreu "Jose Manicas" se ocupa de redes sociales y ayudar a los guionistas. Otros presentadores del programa han sido Juanma Ortega, Tony Aguilar, Frank Blanco. Han pasado por el programa Mar Montoro ,Maria Lama, Pedro Aznar, los locos del zapping Ruben Ruiz y Fran Pomares , Elisenda Pineda , Miguel Martin , Dani Mateo, Sandra Corcuera, Valeriano Campillos, la Bruja Lola, Chema Trueba o Inma del Moral entre otros. * La Mar de Noches: El sexo y las redes sociales, son la base del espacio de Los 40 Principales que conduce Mar Montoro, desde el 6 de septiembre de 2010 junto a Sara Gil y Susana Pérez de lunes a viernes. Se emite de domingo a jueves de 00h a 02h. Entre otras cosas, se abordan las prueba de novios, prueba de celos, sesiones de tupper sex radio adventure desde el 2011 casi todos los jueves. llamadas telefónicas para consultas sobre cualquier tema. * 40 Principales Hot Mix: Espacio que arrancó el 1 de abril de 2010 y que incluye los éxitos más marchosos y positivos de la emisora. Combina temas actuales de la radiofórmula con otros éxitos del pop de todos los tiempos. Se emite todos los días 02h a 06h y los fines de semana de 00h a 07h. El programa cuenta con su edición fin de semana, los sábados de 00h a 02h a cargo de Edu Naranjo y de 23h a 02h a cargo de Álvaro Reina . * Yu: no te pierdas nada: Su presentador es Dani Mateo y lo acompañan Iñaki Urrutia, Quique Peinado, David Fox, Yonyi Arenas y Jorge Ponce. El programa es producido por el periodista radiofónico Toni Garrido. Es un programa en el que tu eres el protagonista ya que puedes elegir a quien entrevistan entre otras muchas cosas. Lo podemos escuchar a partir de las 17:00 en los40.com y a partir de las 21:00 en antena, justo antes de La Mar de Noches. También han realizado programas como La noche caprichosa, Viaje a los sueños polares, Calambre Techno, Rock Star, La ruta del Aguilar, Supersonido, Hip Hop Deluxe, Vuelo 605, 3, 2 ó 1, [http://www.plasticosydecibelios.es/ Plásticos y decibelios], Lo + 40, 40 Latino, 40 días y 40 noches, En órbita, Tierra salvaje, La Noche más corta, Tendance. La Onda Digital, ¿Qué te cuentas?, En tu casa o en la mía, Fan Club, Órbita Pop, Internight, Ingravidez, Game 40, La última y nos vamos o World Dance Music, entre otros. Staff(en la actualidad) * Tony Aguilar, presentador de Del 40 al 1. * Mar Montoro, presentadora de La Mar de Noches. * Xavi Rodríguez, presentador y director de Anda Ya. * Cristina Boscá, presentadora de Fórmula 40, producción de Del 40 al 1. * Álvaro Reina, presentador de Fórmula 40 y 40 Principales Hot Mix. * Edu Naranjo, presentador de Fórmula 40 y 40 Principales Hot Mix. * Jorge Sánchez (locutor), presentador de Fórmula 40 y producción de Del 40 al 1. * Óscar Martínez (locutor), Presentador de Formula 40. * Félix Castillo (locutor), Presentador de Formula 40. * Dani Mateo Presentador de YU: No te pierdas nada. * Sara Gil Presentadora de La Mar de Noches. * Susana Pérez (locutora) Productora de La Mar de Noches. * Raúl Pérez (locutor) guionista e imitador y showman Anda ya * Cristobal Chassaigne productor y redactor de deportes de Aanda ya * Aina Cerdà Presentadora de Anda ya * Cristian San Bernardino tertuliano y se ancarga de las bromas de Anda ya * Alan Lillo guionista imitador y showman Anda ya * Javi Gimenez guionista y showman Anda ya * Raúl Agustin "Coco" Pretel se encarga de bromas y ayuda en el estudio'Anda ya' * José Antonio Andreu "José Manicas" redes sociales y guionista de Anda ya * DJ Vilàr DJ y crack de Anda ya Els 40 Principals Andorra Los 40 Principales emite también en el país pirenaico a través de su filial en lengua catalana, Els 40 Principals. La mitad de las emisiones en el principado se realizan en catalán y la otra mitad en castellano, emitiendo la señal nacional española. Emiten también el resto de emisoras del Grupo Prisa con presencia en Cataluña: Cadena SER, Cadena Dial, M80 y Maxima FM Los 40 Principales México | eslogan = Toda la Actitud | formato = Juvenil | clase = | idioma = Español | operador = Grupo Radiorama, GRI Radio, Grupo Chávez RadioCast y Televisa Radio | webcast = | sitio web = los40.com.mx | afiliación = }} Así como también en muchas estaciones de Grupo Radiorama y Televisa Radio, ubicadas en diversas poblaciones y ciudades de la República Mexicana. Eventos * El Evento 40 «No dejes que te lo Cuenten» es un concierto que presenta a los artistas principales. Las primeras cinco ediciones se realizaron en la Plaza de Toros México y, desde noviembre de 2005, tienen lugar en el Estadio Azteca. Se realiza en el Distrito Federal así como en diferentes plazas de la República. Hasta el momento se han realizado ya 20 ediciones. Han asistido artistas como Juanes, La Quinta Estación, Robbie Williams, The Rasmus, Jonas Brothers y recientemente McFly y Akon. En el evento de 6 de noviembre de 2008 Estadio Azteca. Asistieron artistas como: Jaguares, Zoé, Enrique Iglesias, Reik, Moderatto, Belanova, Wisin y Yandel, Dulce María, Luis Fonsi, entre otros. * Básico 40: Concierto acústico que realiza la emisora en los Estudios de la XEW de Ayuntamiento 52, teniendo acercamiento con el artista, entre sus artistas destacan La Oreja de Van Gogh (con Amaia Montero como vocalista), Julieta Venegas, Motel, Timbiriche, Babasonicos, Enrique Bunbury y El Canto del Loco. * Expo Universo 40 «La Visión de tu Futuro»: Realizada del 21 al 23 de noviembre en el WTC de la Ciudad de México, con el apoyo de Apple y conciertos de Kudai, Motel y Belanova * Concierto Vivo 40: Presenta artistas y música nueva. Se realiza desde del 2008 en México. El evento está patrocinado Cerveza Estrella. * +18: La estación realiza conciertos para mayores de edad en varios antros como La Fiesta de Solteros, Fiesta de Clásicos. También patrocinan varios conciertos y giras, como el reencuentro de Héroes del Silencio, así como estrenos de películas como Kung Fu Panda, Casi Divas y X Men Origins: Wolverine. Los 40 Principales Costa Rica La cadena 40 Principales Costa Rica La Radio de los Éxitos transmite su señal desde San José, Costa Rica, con la frecuencia 104.3 FM con cobertura para todo el país. Su primera emisión fue en el año 2000 dirigida a personas de 15 a 30 años. Sus oficinas se localizan en el Edificio Nación, propiedad de Grupo Nación, en Llorente de Tibás. Entre los principales programas de la emisora se destaca: La Micro (Lunes a Viernes de 6am a 10am) y La Hora Sin Nombre (Lunes a Viernes de 5pm a 7pm). Ambos son los programas más escuchados en el dial costarricense. Lleva a cabo su emisión de la lista Del 40 al 1 los sábados a las 8am. Los viernes al ser las 8pm emite su programa Beat40 con DJ Varo (Uno de los mejores Djs de centroamérica). Su programación se caracteriza por géneros pop, rock, reggae y electrónica , además de ser la radio que más apoyo demuestra a los artistas nacionales. Cada año hay un especial muy popular llamado "Las 40 Horas de Los 40 Principales", donde los 10 locutores transmiten 40 horas seguidas de su populares programas "La Micro" y "La Hora Sin Nombre". Los 40 Principales Costa Rica es una emisora más de Prisa Radio junto con Bésame 89.9FM y ADN Radio 90.7FM Staff Rodrígo Villalobos Rosario Sanabria Gustavo Gamboa Gustavo Peláez Jorge Vindas Shaylin Obando Renzo Rímolo Luis Alfonso Retana Natalia Árias Álvaro Vargas | Web Site = Los 40 Principales | Facebook = Los 40 Costa Rica Los 40 Principales Colombia Los 40 principales transmite a cinco ciudades de Colombia : Bogotá, Cali, Medellín, Barranquilla y Villavicencio. En el segundo semestre del año 2011, la emisora sufrió una fuerte restructuración en su contenido, programación, personal y frecuencias, por la cual Caracol Radio sustituyó los 40 principales de Pereira, Armenia, Manizales, Cartagena, Cúcuta, y Tunja por un nuevo sistema de radio juvenil basado netamente en el reggaeton llamado Tropicana "la que está de moda", y en Honda (Tolima) por Oxígeno "la que está de moda" tomando el formato de Oxígeno Bogotá. Posteriormente iniciando el 2013 se despide Los 40 Principales Bucaramanga y tras varios años de presencia en esa ciudad deja de ser parte de la cadena 40 Principales cediendo también su frecuencia esta véz para el sistema W Radio Colombia, emisora operada también por PRISA a travéz de Caracol Radio. La programación de Los 40 Principales Colombia está dedicada a los siguientes géneros musicales: Reggaeton, Pop, Rock Alternativo, Electrónica y Dance. y su mejor programa cada domingo es Insomnia de 10:00 pm de la 12:00 am Los 40 principales ofrece conciertos desde el año 2006 con invitados nacionales e internacionales entre los cuales se destacan El Evento 40, La Fiesta 40, y Los Básicos 40 de Navidad, Halloween, Amor y la Amistad, etc.. Los 40 Principales Argentina Los 40 Principales se transmite en Argentina desde abril de 2006, con la venta de la anterior FM Hit, comprada a Telefónica de Argentina S.A., accionista del canal Telefe (Televisión Federal S.A) Se encuentra en la FM 105.5 desde Buenos Aires, con repetidoras en todo el país. Se emite por primera vez en 2006, afiliados a Prisa Radio. Los 40 Principales Ecuador | eslogan = 97.7 FM La número uno en exitos | frecuencia = 97.7 MHz 94.5 MHz 94.1 MHz 98.3 MHz 94.9 MHz | retransmisor = | repetidor = | primera emisión = 1 de noviembre de 2005 | última emisión = | formato = FM | idioma = Español | cuota = | potencia = | per = | clase = | propietario = Grupo Radio Centro FM | encargado = Roberto Alvarez Wamdemberg | indicativo = | indicativo anterior = | frecuencias anteriores = | afiliación = | operador = | estaciones hermanas = Radio Centro Fm | webcast = | sitio web = http://www.los40.com.ec }} La cadena 40 Principales Ecuador transmite su señal desde Quito, Ecuador, con la frecuencia 97.7 desde el 1 de noviembre de 2005, dirigida a la clase media y alta de edades 17 a 30 años.Entre los principales programas de la emisora se destaca: Version 4.0, A toda música Ruta 40 Formula 40 y Las mañanas de Dani Barragan . Ha realizado varios eventos 40 con artistas de éxito, como el Evento 40 donde se presentan artistas de éxito locales e internacionales. Mantiene cada año la entrega de un galardón de la música del Ecuador: los Premios 40 Principales. antes estaba daysy mea queen Los 40 Principales Chile 40 Principales es una estación de radio de corte juvenil ubicada en el 101.7 MHz del dial FM en Santiago de Chile (anteriormente en el 92.5 FM antes de su fusión con FM Hit), que inició sus transmisiones originalmente en el 95.3 MHz reemplazando a Caracol Radio antes de que se cambiara de frecuencia al 97.1 MHz, y en todo el país reemplazando a Radio Classica, en el año 2000. Tiene una extensa red de repetidoras a lo largo del país. Antes del fin de su primera etapa la radio fue operada por el Consorcio Radial de Chile, y forma parte de la cadena de Los 40 Principales que está presente en varios países de habla hispana. El día 8 de febrero de 2008, 40 Principales finalizó sus transmisiones y se fusionó con la radioemisora juvenil primera en sintonía en Chile FM Hit (producto de la compra de la ex CRC "Ibero Americana Radio Chile" por parte de Grupo Prisa España), dando origen al proyecto provisorio Hit 40 que operó la señal que pertenecía a FM Hit y Los 40 Principales fue reemplazado por Radio Activa. El 9 de marzo de 2009 regresa "Los 40 Principales" como etapa final de la fusión radial, de esta manera desaparece Hit 40. Los 40 Principales Panamá La cadena 40 Principales Panamá TU CUÉNTAS transmite su señal desde la ciudad de Panamá, Panamá, en la frecuencia 105.7 FM para la capital a nivel nacional, dirigida a personas de 13 a 30 años. Entre los principales programas de la emisora se destaca: La Bañera, Mañanas 40, ¡Que Vaina!, Noches Extremas. El resto de frecuencias desde noviembre de 2010 han pasado a emitir la programación de Radio Panamá y de la nueva emisora del mismo grupo Radio Besame. Los 40 Principales Guatemala La cadena 40 Principales Guatemala transmite su señal desde Ciudad de Guatemala, Guatemala, dirigida a personas de 13 a 30 años. Entre los principales programas de la emisora se destaca: Ya Parate, Clásicos 40, Del 40 al 1. Los 40 Principales Paraguay La cadena radial 40 Principales Paraguay transmite su señal desde Ciudad del Este, Paraguay, que transmite 24 horas, sin parar, para todas las edades. Teniendo ya más de 2 años de trayectoria, se ubicó entre las 3 importantes radios más escuchadas del país. Sus programas más característicos son: La Mañana en Los 40, Reproductor 40, World Club Music, Mundo Dance, Night Music, Del 40 al 1; ésta última se transmite de lunes a viernes, a partir de las 19:00, los sábados por la mañana,con el ranking más importante, y los domingos, a las 15:00. No contiene mucha popularidad en el exterior, pero si, en el país mismo. Su lema, a diferencia de las otras Cadenas 40, "Somos Tu Radio, Somos Tu Música" Véase también * 40 TV * Los número uno de Los 40 Principales (España) * Los 40 Principales (Argentina) * Los 40 Principales (Chile) * Los 40 Principales (Colombia) * Premios 40 Principales